Varan Vs Kiryu 2003
by Varan04276
Summary: Varan has emerged in Colorado and Kiryu is sent in to deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

Varan vs Kiryu 2003

**Authors Notes: I had fun writing this and plan to end the fight in chapter 2. If there is any constructive criticism I will be happy to listen. **

Ever since Godzilla's death and Godzilla Jr.'s rebirth in 1996, new kaiju had been popping up all over the world. These were generally smaller kaiju, various examples include, Anguirus, Baragon, a second Rodan, Kamacurus, Manda. Eventually it started getting out of hand. The JXSDF, now known as the EDF for Earth Defense Force, had come up with an idea. They created a series of islands known as the Kaiju Isles. MechaGodzilla was rebuilt with a much leaner build, a functioning tail that could be used in combat, the plasma grenade was replaced with the Triple Hyper Maser, and now featured arm attached rail guns that could be dropped in combat to go into High Mobility mode.

On January 22, 2010, Varan popped up in the Rocky Mountains. Varan had eluded capture by MechaGodzilla on multiple occasions. As soon as he was located MechaGodzilla was deployed from the Kaiju Isles base in the Pacific. Varan was nearing a small mountain town called Craig, Colorado, population just above 10,000. They hoped to catch up to him before there were any human casualties.

**Varan's POV**

As he approached the small insect settlement he noted the fact that a lot had changed since he hid out in the nearby mountains six months ago. Everything was covered in snow, but yet the trees still stayed green even in the dead of winter. Suddenly a loud noise started approaching behind him, he didn't see it till a few seconds later when MechaGodzilla landed right behind him. He whipped around to face his opponent. He tried to scare Godzilla's mechanical doppelgänger away by giving off a series of roars, but to no avail. All of the sudden the machines rocket pack began unloading countless projectiles at Varan. He dodged the first wave by jumping to his right and into a field where there used to be cattle, but the second and third waves adjusted their course and hit Varan right in the chest. Varan released a roar of pain as the rockets detonated on his soft under belly. The machine turned to face Varan but was taken by surprise when Varan charged into it and knocked it onto its side. Not to waste an opportunity, Varan quickly jumped on and began to tear at MechaGodzillas face. He managed to damage the right eye but was quickly knocked on his back from an unexpected uppercut from the machine. Stunned, Varan was unable to defend himself as the machine fired its oral maser cannon and wrist-mounted rail guns.

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Varan Vs Kiryu 2003

**Authors Notes: This is the last chapter of this story. I really only did this one to have my two favorite kaiju clash, and to experiment with my writing capabilities.**

As Varan recuperated from the attack he was given no time to breath. The machine took the opportunity and slammed the back of his elbow into Varan's head, he then proceeded to kick Varan back to the ground. Varan knew he couldn't take much more of this, he was almost knocked out from the blow to his head! The mecha opened it mouth to fire its maser cannon but Varan shot up and elbowed the mech onto the ground. He climbed the tall hill on the other side of the insect path and jumped off, his membranes expanding allowing him to glide away. Kiryu unleashed another waves of rockets from his "backpack" and then took to the skies after Varan.

Varan could hear the jets of the machine closing in fast when he was struck by the barrage of projectiles. He was knocked from the sky and quickly plummeted the short way down. Varan was extremely dazed giving Kiryu the perfect opportunity to end the fight. The machine picked Varan up and clamped his mouth down with one hand and held its head in place with the other. Cables shot out of ports in Kiryu's neck and wrapped around Varan, effectively tying the kaiju down. Jets in the mecha's thighs shot open and activated along with the ones on his back and backpack. Kiryu took off westward to bring Varan to the Kaiju Isles where there was an area already set up for him.

**Authors Notes 2: I have considered doing a sequel taking place in the first person POV from Varan after he is brought to the Kaiju Isles. It would mostly be him interacting with the other kaiju and and going through his daily routines. I just thought it would be interesting to see what a kaiju does on a normal day.**


End file.
